


Once Upon a Dream

by xuuuu123



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuuuu123/pseuds/xuuuu123
Summary: 一周目的猎人爱上了金发的刀斧手。二周目的猎人出手杀死了他。三周目的猎人痛苦地交出了邀请函。......七周目的猎人静静地站在远处，望着那个虔诚跪拜在雕像前的身影，默默转身离开。
Relationships: Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 12





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 猎人x阿尔，可配合打雷姐的那首once upon a dream一起听，超短打

一周目

满身伤痕的猎人见到了金发的血族猎人阿尔弗雷德。他的金发在灰暗映衬下散发出耀眼的光芒，他的双眼比清水还要澄澈，他的白衣长袍仿佛天使一般圣洁。猎人被他的美丽折服，但更加令他沉醉的是阿尔弗雷德的温柔，当他开口时，温润的嗓音使他这颗刚刚还在疯狂跳动的心渐渐平和下来，猎杀之夜的阴冷变为了幻影，而真实存在的则是这股从未有过的温暖。

阿尔弗雷德似乎说了很多，猎人没听进去多少，他用那双唯一露在外面的眼睛直直地盯着对方，像久不见太阳的病人般饥渴地沐浴着温暖，他愿意整日待在他的身边，听他说话，看他微笑，享受这如幻如梦的美好。当他离开时，阿尔弗雷德希望给他一个拥抱，猎人怕自己身上腥臭的血污弄脏他洁白的衣袍，但对方还是轻柔友好地抱住了他。猎人突然又有了向前的动力，他坚信在对方的陪伴下他能走到最后，他幻想这段黑暗旅途的终点是光明，亦如黑夜之后便是黎明。

猎人是那样喜爱阿尔弗雷德，当他拿到凯因赫斯特的邀请函时，脑中立刻回想到对方说过的话，大师最忠诚的学徒一直在找寻通往城堡的方法，锲而不舍。于是他来到阿尔弗雷德常在的地方，将怀里的邀请函交给了他。对方立刻绽放出比他预想还要灿烂的笑容，双眼流光奕奕，这应该是猎人遇上他以来见过他最开心的一次，也正是猎人期盼得到的反馈，有什么能比喜爱之人的快乐更令人欢喜的呢？

猎人与他在凯因赫斯特再次相见。当他步入女王的殿中，映入眼帘的是一个肩扛车轮、满身血肉的刀斧手，面容被三角的金盔所挡住，疯狂的怒吼出口后，猎人才发觉这是阿尔弗雷德的声音。眼前的人颤抖着身躯吼叫出神经质的话语，比亚楠街头狂吠的狗还要令人心惊胆战。猎人站在稍远处不知作何反应，甚至不敢置信这个人是他所认识的阿尔弗雷德，尽管随后他恢复了以往温和的语气，苦笑几声和他诉说自己达成夙愿的喜悦，猎人也无法感同身受，他半惊恐地逃离了这个满是血腥味的地方。而看不见神情的那个人立在他身后沉默不语。

终于，猎人调整好了心态，他打算回到熟悉的地方找寻阿尔弗雷德的身影，希望能见到那个想念的人，再听他说说话，接收他纯澈的眼神与微笑，但当他抵达最初相遇的那尊雕像前时，只看到原本总跪拜着的人一动不动地躺倒在地上，永远地躺在他狂热崇拜的对象前。

二周目

猎人还是那样喜爱阿尔弗雷德，他直奔初见的地方，热情地接受对方的招呼，毫不犹豫地选择合作猎杀，握着他的手久久与其攀谈，最后十分主动地拥抱住他，哪怕对方委婉示意也并未松手，脸颊轻蹭过柔软的金发，还能闻到与猎杀相悖的淡淡的香味，熟悉的味道令他心安。

但噩梦般的情景仍旧出现在了他的眼前，王座前发疯了的刀斧手终究不是他想要的。不，这一定不是阿尔弗雷德，这不过是一个有着和他相似嗓音的人罢了。猎人逼迫自己不去猜想金盔后面到底是哪张面孔，先前那具尸体的样子与现在疯疯癫癫的笑声混杂在一起，搅乱了他的脑子。他不受控制地出手攻击了阿尔弗雷德，对方显然是愣了一下，接着燃起了被背叛的怒火，狂暴地向他挥舞着沾满模糊血肉的车轮，嘶吼着咒骂他是污秽的怪物、被血玷污的愚蠢之人。当昨日的祝福之词变为今日的恶言恶语，猎人的心越发感到凉意，车轮重砸到身上的痛楚切断了他最后一丝牵挂，他绝望地举起锯肉刀砍向刀斧手，直到最终对方惨叫一声瘫倒在地，金盔与地面碰撞发出一声巨响，随后传来他幽幽的乞求，希望他能替他为洛加留斯大师祈祷，接着，一切归为寂静。

猎人感到胸口一阵翻涌的难受，几乎冲出喉头，冲出眼眶。他没敢将视线挪向地面，他怕看到金盔从那人的头上掉落，他怕看到那张美丽却痛苦的脸。

到最后，猎人也没能阻止刀斧手同样的结局。

三周目

一见面，猎人就对阿尔弗雷德展现出无以复加的热情，他向他提了许多问题，仔细聆听他的每句话，即便是无话可说时，他依旧站在原地直直地盯着对方不愿离去。猎人的眼神太过炙热，哪怕是陌生人都能感受到那种难以言表的情感，更何况猎人在见面时总是那样用力地抓着他的手，生怕他会消失一般，当阿尔弗雷德关切地询问他的同伴还好吗，猎人总是点头不说话，阿尔弗雷德想了想，接着开口问他，我们曾经是否见过，猎人抓着他的手猛地颤抖了一下，但他没有点头也没有摇头。

随着阿尔弗雷德提到污秽血族和凯因赫斯特堡的次数越发增多，猎人越发感到焦躁。他看到阿尔弗雷德脸上那种虔诚近乎狂热的信仰，当他谈论洛加留斯时，话语中才会充斥着希望，当他谈论自己的夙愿时，才会流露出真正的渴望，大概其他的一切其实可有可无，包括猎杀之夜，包括猎人。猎人感到求之不得的悲痛与爱欲在折磨着他，他想把自己的一切献给对方，更想霸占对方的一切，越是不可得越是想得到，结局似乎已是注定，为什么不能按自己的意愿来呢？猎人仿佛被血月侵蚀，头脑昏昏沉沉不再正常，他终于忍不住抱住阿尔弗雷德，狠狠地吻住他的双唇，然后半强迫地褪去他的衣衫，把所有欲望倾泻在自己朝思暮想的对象身上。刀斧手紧咬着唇望他，双手扶住身上人的上臂，除了压抑在喉头的几声低沉的呻吟，没有说什么话。他的身体和他的话语一样温暖，猎人在短暂的快乐中获得了满足，一种虚假的、占有的满足。

但他依然无法忽视阿尔弗雷德的夙愿，似乎那是他存在的唯一意义。凯因赫斯特的邀请函在他的怀中沉重得像千斤包袱，而刀斧手清澈渴望的眼神滚烫到灼心。猎人的头脑再次昏沉起来，他巍巍颤颤地掏出了那封函件，又一次地看到了刀斧手欣喜若狂的表情，从他的口中吐露出一长串的感谢，猎人已听不真切，只知道最后他所爱的人向他献上了真挚的一吻，然后消失在了视野里。

四周目

五周目

六周目

七周目

穿过门洞，猎人来到了熟悉的地方，他在远处看到了那个散发着光芒的身影。金发白衣的刀斧手虔诚而圣洁地跪拜在雕像前，不知在祭奠还是在祈祷。

猎人没有走过去，他只是站在那里注视了很久，然后，转身离开。

END


End file.
